


Fire

by beng



Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Sylaise - Freeform, Vir Atish’an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: Before the attack on Adamant, Martin ponders the two aspects of Sylaise and her fire.
Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080431





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [30 Days OC challenge](https://luinquesse.tumblr.com/post/187518711282/30-days-oc-challenge) by luinquesse.  
> The text in italics is from canon lore.

At Clan Lavellan they worshipped the gentler aspects of Sylaise. They praised the Hearthkeeper for the healing spells and herblore she taught the People, and the weaving and sewing, and rope-making, and keeping one’s home neat, warm and fragrant. She is the Protector of Children, she is the Carer of the Sick. She is the Blessed Sylaise.

Clan Ralaferin equally loved the darker tales too, of how the Hearthkeeper gave us fire. It is she who taught us how to light it, and how to put it out, and from her the People learned to cast fireballs and storms, and impenetrable, raging walls of inferno.

I’ve never been more thankful for having trained with two Keepers. Following the Vir Atish’an does not make us week, and he is a fool who makes the mistake of believing so.

_Sylaise, whose heat rivals Elgar'nan’s light.  
Sylaise, whose breath rivals Andruil’s spear.  
Sylaise, whose fire cannot be quenched.  
We give ourselves gladly to your service._

Adamant awaits.


End file.
